best_of_luck_nikkifandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
'Characters' ' Avatar Singh '(age 41) (Gireesh Sahedev) is a somewhat careless, but kind father of Rohan, Dolly, Sunny and Nikki and husband of Hemani Singh. As identified in the very first episode of the series, Avatar owns his own electrician company called "Avatar Bijli Company ( ABC )" and usually hangs out with his small and tiny bulb on his coat. In a later episode, Rohan writes the theme song for a commercial Avatar made. He cares for his children and, though they tend to butt heads, deeply loves and respects his wife. Similar to Hemani, he seldom finds time to be separated from his four children Hemani Singh (age 38)' '(Gurdeep Kohli) is the mother of Rohan, Dolly, Sunny and Nikki and wife of Avatar Singh. She works as a hospital nurse and is often portrayed as dutiful, protective and comedic. She is very fond and loving of her family, and does everything she can to care for and protect them. She appears to feel somewhat uncomfortable when she is not taking care of her family, specifically Nikki, but as the series progresses, she begins to feel assured that her youngest daughter and family are in good hands and now trusts that her husband and three eldest children can take care of Nikki. She sometimes gets very overwhelmed about her job and children and doesn't think she can do it anymore, but then she realizes what a wonderful family and life she has and continues what she does. She used to be Dinku the Donkey and was also a poet in her school days Rohan Singh (age 18) ''(Murtuza Kutianawala) is the oldest of the Singh siblings, before Dolly. He and Dolly often fight, although they care about each other, and he usually gets along well with his younger brother, Sunny. To most, he appears clueless and absentminded, but has shown on numerous occasions to be resourceful, creative and intelligent. He is the founder of his own band, along with his best friend Popi, and is shown to have various attractions to different girls throughout the series. Rohan, along with Sunny, was a witness to Nikki's first steps when he challenged Popi and his baby nephew Himen to a "Baby Basketball Game". Rohan occasionally uses Nikki for his personal gain but he cares about Nikki nearly as much as Dolly does ''Dolly Singh'' (age 16)' (Sheena Bajaj) is the protagonist of the series and Nikki's older and only sister. She is a caring, intrusive and intelligent teenage girl and the second eldest child, after Rohan and before Sunny.She usually fools hemani that she is so cool and good looking to go for any disco or party. that Although she might get annoyed or frustrated with her siblings, she is very loving and gives each one of her siblings advice whenever they need it. She even gives her mother (Hemani) and father (Avatar) advice sometimes. Feeling that she won't be around as much when her baby sister Nikki is grown, she produces and directs video diaries for her, hoping that it will give her advice that will help her be successful as a teenager. Her best friend's name is Pam, with whom she spends most of her time when she's not with Nikki. She has always fought with Rohan, though it is apparent she loves him. As for her younger brother Sunny, she sometimes finds herself unintentionally ignoring him, although she often reassures him of her love and apologizes. Her catch phrase said at the end of most episodes is "Best Of Luck Nikki", referring to her baby sister 'Sunny Singh '(age 11) (Akash Nair) is the younger brother of Dolly and Rohan and older brother of Nikki. Early in the series, Sunny doesn't approve of Nikki's arrival and is so far taking the longest to get used to her, but he often, though usually reluctantly, assists with taking care of his younger sister and is gradually beginning to become more fond of her. He is known for being a troublemaker, sarcastic and apparently lazy, but can also be dutiful and determined at times. He also has a running rivalry with Sandhu, the grocery store manager. Sunny is also known to sometimes take advantage of Nikki. He is referred by his mother as "petu" or "motu" because he is fat but shows of that he is handsome''' ''Nikki ''(Nikita) Singh (age 2) (Ananya Kolvankar) is the title character and youngest of the Singh siblings, after Sunny. She is mostly portrayed as being happy and seldom cries, although she does, though rarely, get upset for various reasons. Nikki can also be mischievous at times. Nikki is apparently closest to her older sister, Dolly, who is currently creating a video diary to assist Nikki as she progresses through life. Many of the Singh family's adventures revolve around Nikki, and cause her three older siblings to be constantly taking care of her. Her older brothers, Rohan and Sunny, are often seen using Nikki for their own benefit, although Rohan shows that he cares about her deeply. However, Sunny seems to dislike Nikki the most''' although, in some episodes, he is seen being quite fond of her '''Parminder ''(Pam) (age 16) (Tanya Abrol) is Dolly's best friend. She is seen spending most of her time with Dolly at the Singh's residence and often accompanies her on her dutiful excursions. Pam is energetic, witty and humorous and has proven to be quite intuitive, although she doesn't receive the best grades in school. She is passionate, if not obsessed, about clothes, money, popularity, boys and texting, but on numerous occasions has proven to be a loyal and comforting friend ''' Popi ''(age 17)'' (Yash Mittal) is Rohan's best friend. He is slender, comedic, and has a desperate attraction to Dolly, but Dolly constantly rejects him. Popi accompanies Rohan on the drums in his band, and sometimes assists Rohan on his problematic excursions. Popi has a nephew named Himen who, he claimed, was better than Nikki, until Nikki beat Himen in a "baby basketball game" by learning to play. Popi is also an incredible dancer. He once went out with Pam when they were younger